


Too Lost In You

by wereleopard58



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are lost in each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Lost In You

I own nothing to do with Firefly, Serenity or The Sugababes


End file.
